


In Peril

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio reflects on Calleigh's life being in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Peril

Horatio watched as Calleigh left with Eric. He knew she'd be in safe hands until he got home. He needed to have a conversation with one Dan Cooper. The young man had once been one of them until Calleigh caught him with Speed's credit cards and called him on his actions. He might have been able to eventually forgive the young man until the website about Calleigh went live and put her life in jeopardy. It was one thing to put your life on the line on the job, it was another thing to have someone you once trusted put your life in peril and he would not tolerate Calleigh's life being put on the line anymore than it was day to day on the job.


End file.
